My Stress Reliever
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: Ren Maaka is getting hungry for something new and different. Can this new girl be the snack he always wanted? Or could their relationship bud into something more? Romance, Comedy, Drama, Rated M.
1. My Fair Maiden

**_My Stress Reliever_**

**by Yoshiko Hatake**

Ren Maaka is getting hungry for something new and different. Can this new girl be the snack he always wanted? Or could their relationship bud into something more? Romance, Comedy, Drama, Rated T for safety. 

Erm…Ren is probably a bit OOC in this…sorry if he gets a bit out of hand…

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin. Only Emi Sakuragi!

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Fair Maiden**

"Ah…what a boring night." Ren muttered, he was walking down an empty street, he hadn't met any beautiful girls yet, and for some reason, he wasn't in the city yet. He was just wandering away from the busy streets, for once. 

He sighed, and then smelled it, stress, deep stress. He spun around and saw no one around, he narrowed his eyes in frustration, when he turned back around, he felt someone gently bump his shoulder as they walked by. It was a girl, she was quite small compared to himself, coming up at a short height, about just above his elbow. She was wearing a trench coat, and her hair was long and a dull red color. He raised an eyebrow and started walking after her, but she seemed faster. In the next second she was on the busy streets and had disappeared. For the first time, Ren went after her, that scent never leaving him, he wanted to know just who she was. He finally did reach her, but she was walking into a restaurant, he followed but she was gone. He sighed.

"Um…excuse me…" A young waitress said, walking over, face flushed, and she looked quite embarrassed.

Ren's eyes looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Um, I'll show you to your table." He frowned looking around but nodded, he had to find that girl.

The girl led him to a vacant booth, where he sat down and she gave him a menu.

"One of our waitresses will be here in a moment." She said and walked off quickly, bright red from coming into contact with him.

And soon enough a waitress was there to take his order. She had the same dull red hair color, and she had soft, light red colored eyes. She wore the same uniform as all the other females. Short skirt, frilly apron, lacy and frilly edges, white and pink. He looked her up and down, she had to be no more than 15, with her size and with how her face looked so innocent.

"May I take your order?" She said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hmm…what do you think I should order?" He said, realizing it was that girl, the scent coming strongly from her. So he kicked into his flirtation mode.

"I'm not sure, if you're hungry get food, if you're thirsty get something to drink." She said, as if his flirtation didn't even touch her.

Ren was stumped, "Well…Coffee then please."

"Ah, so you're thirsty." She commented, "Will that be all?"

"Yes." He said, starting to doubt his senses.

"I'll be back with your coffee soon." She turned and walked off.

Some of the girls who worked there were talking to one another and their conversation caught his attention.

"What is with her? I mean, he was flirting with her. Or am I just getting stupid?"

"I dono, she's always been weird. Guys always flirt with her, ask her out, and stuff like that. She just ignores them, like they're brick walls. She's so weird. All she does it work, work, and work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean—wait—Shh, she's coming by." The two girls went back to working on clearing a table, as the girl they were speaking of walked by with a small tray with the cup of coffee perched on it.

She walked over to him and set it down, "Anything else?" she asked. He shook his head, and she walked nodded walking off to another table that was calling her over, all the while his eyes following her.

At the table she was at, there was a group of sleazy guys, they all were ugly, and the 'leader' of the pack, had a glint in his eyes.

"Hey, there pretty lady. We're pretty hungry."

"What would you like to order?" She replied, like a robot.

"You of course." He said.

"I'm sorry but waitresses are not on the menu." She replied.

"Well how about we make you on the menu? Wouldn't you like to make some extra money? You can meet me in the back alley." He said.

"Sorry, but I enjoy the salary I have here now. I'll come back with some water for all of you." She turned to walk off, but the leader had flipped her skirt up, pretty high. She spun around, using her hands to bring the skirt down a bit lower and cover up her backside with her hands.

"Please refrain from doing that sir." She said, blushing, as she skittered off to get the water for them.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the performance. The men at the table merely high fived one another, believing that their pathetic 'leader' was the best because of what he was able to do.

She returned with the water, setting them all down on each other their tables.

Ren asked for the check, which he got, he paid, left a tip, and walked out of the restaurant.

The girl came over, cleaned up the area and pocketed the tip before depositing the money into the register.

* * *

Her shift had ended, so she was dismissing herself as she kept her jacket over one arm, with the other she held open the lid of the trash bin. She threw the trash in and closed the lid. She started putting on the trench coat, when she was stopped. The men from before had cornered her. 

"Come on, Angel, how about we take you for a trip?" One said.

"It'll be fun." Another replied.

"No, I'm sorry, I have to go see my mom." She tried to walk around them, but the leader just pulled her back, and each of the members grabbed onto her, holding her down to the floor.

The leader positioned himself over her and his hands started to reach down to her to begin what ever he fantasized.

But he was stopped.

"Hey. Real men don't rape woman." Ren had come onto the scene, he had caught the girl's scent again, and when he went after it hoping it wasn't the same person he met earlier, but to his dismay it wasn't, instead of leaving he stayed long enough to see what the men were trying to do.

So he did what any man would do, step in and save the fair maiden.

She looked up at the man, tears in her eyes, begging for help.

"And what if we don't want to?" One of the guys said.

"Then I'll make you." He warned. The guys all stood up, in front of him, about to beat the tar out of the guy. But then they stopped, seeing a glint in his eyes. Instead the men backed down from her. They all gave him dirty looks as each passed by.

She sat up, hugging herself, and hiding her face. He walked over to her and leaned down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, offering her his hand. She took it and stood up.

"How about I walk you home?" He suggested, no longer wanting anything out of her, but generally worried over her well-being.

She nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as he led her away from the city and down a city. Then she stopped.

"Um…is it alright, if you were to walk me to the hospital? I need to visit my mother." She said, quietly.

"Uh…sure." She started walking, him following closely behind, his hands deep in his own pockets.

Soon enough they were at the hospital, leaving her approximately 15 minutes to see her mother. He waited in the corner of the room. She was by the woman's side talking to her.

"Ne, oka-san." She began, "I met this guy today, he was really nice. He sorta helped me in this small situation I was having today. But everything is fine, today was a normal day, nothing really happened."

_What a lie._ Ren thought.

"Oka-san, do you think when you get better we can go to the beach again? Like we did when I was younger? It'll be a lot of fun, so I'll keep waiting for you, alright?" She stood up, her back to him, as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"Ano…Sakuragi-san, may I have a word?" The doctor had stuck his head in, and she quickly wiped at her face, which Ren took note of. She left the room, and Ren watched them from the window that was in the room.

She looked a bit shocked, and backed away from the doctor. He patted her shoulder, with a saddened look on his face, as he walked away. She sat down on the bench. Ren left the room, and sat down next to her.

"Can I ask what is wrong with your mother?" He asked, quietly.

She didn't answer for awhile, and he nearly gave up, "A year ago, she was in a car accident, and she fell into a coma. That's basically it. It costs a lot of money to keep her alive. So, I work to pay off the bills, and some of the money from her account goes to the medical bills as well. But he said it's probably not enough."

"What about your farther? Why won't he do anything to help?"

"He left us when I was 5, he's dead to me."

Ren didn't say anything. "I'll take you home, alright."

She nodded, and they kept walking, him by her side, while she walked ahead of him, by a few inches. They finally arrived at an apartment complex, and he walked with her in front of her door.

"Um…thank you…so much. For helping me then, and protecting me, and everything."

Then it hit, the overwhelming stress she was feeling, and that smell hit him like a brick wall.

She started crying, and he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her as she cried into his chest.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, after a few minutes, after she had cried. She had let him into her home, and they were sitting on the edge of her bed. She had calmed down, but the stress still came from her.

He started feeling tired, but he needed to finish his business, so he reached out for her face. He cupped her chin and gently brought her face up to his, and leaned down to kiss her.

She was suprised for awhile, but kissed back, they held it for awhile, but as his lips left her's, they went down to her neck, and he readied himself to bite. But then he blacked out.

* * *

I believe this chapter was probably really bad, sorry if it was. But I hope you liked the first chapter of My Stress Reliever. I also hope you enjoyed reading it, if not, well okay, if you did then yay! Reviews? They make me smile. Hehe. (You don't need to leave one, if you do then thank you very much.) 

-Yoshiko

Some notes:  
Oka-san means mom/mother  
Ano means um…/erm…  
Ne means right?/hey


	2. The Morning After

**_My Stress Reliever_  
by Yoshiko Hatake**

_Chapter 2: The Morning After_

Ren: "Hey. Real men don't rape woman."  
Guy: "And what if we don't want to?" not want to rape her.  
Ren: "Then I'll make you." not rape her.  
Sorry!! I was in a rush at one point when I added that in, and I sorta forgot to reread what I wrote. XD Deeply sorry, if that confused anyone, which probably did. I'm doing this a lot lately. Hmm…Sorry for the wait!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi and Sarah Kotomii._

**------**

Ren woke up once more, the lights blinded him, and he shielded his face for the time being.

"Ah! You woke up!" The cheerful voice, got his attention, he looked up to see a girl, bouncy and cheerful move over to him.

"You slept for a long time!"

"Who are you?" Ren asked, without even another word.

"That's right! I never introduced myself! I'm Sakuragi Emi!" She said, and bowed. Then that was when it all came flooding back to him, he hadn't finished his business.

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock. Are you hungry?" She asked. Then he noticed her attire, as she started to make a move back to the kitchen. She was wearing a skirt, and a normal top, with a frilly pink apron to top off her innocent exterior.

Ren got up off the bed, and made a move over to her, "I am hungry, but I'm hungry for you." he said, caressing her face, and blocking her from going anywhere else, while he basically just pinned her to the wall.

"That's not possible." She said, and easily slipped through, "I'm going to have to get to work soon." she went into the kitchen, and continued cooking.

Which left Ren to look around the room. It was simplistic, with a western style bed in the corner. A table was folded up and off to the side. A bookshelf up against another wall, stacked with books, and a small tv near the bottom. There were some pillows surrounding the tv as well.

Ren sighed, and sat down on the bed. Then he noticed it from the corner of his eye, a blue stuffed toy bunny. He picked it up by the ear, and stared at it.

"Are you still in high school?" His worst fear being unleashed, was he into younger girls? Or worse, lolita like faces? "How old are you?" He asked out loud.

"Twenty!" Her voice carried out to him, and he sighed slightly.

He stared at the bunny longer.

"You never introduced yourself." She added, walking in, and setting down somethings on a table, behind Ren.

He had his back turned to her, since he was still staring at the bunny.

"Maaka, Ren."

"Ah…Ren-kun, I'd like to thank you for taking me home. So here. A packed dinner." She opened up the top of it to show him. He stared at it, still holding the bunny. How was he supposed to eat that?

Then, she shrieked, and launched herself out at him. She managed to grab the bunny out of his hands, and crawl up into the farthest corner of the bed from him.

"Don't hurt him!" She said.

Ren stared at her. "It's a toy…"

"No! He's named Mr. Fuz Wuz!"

Ren gave her a blank look.

_She's crazy._

There was silence for awhile, then he finally spoke, "Are you really 20?" he asked.

"Yes…" She said, still staring at him, "Oh! I have to get to work. See you sometime soon!"

She thrust the boxed dinner into his hands and rushed him out of her apartment. She went off to get ready.

**------**

"Ah! It looks really good!"

"You want it?"

"But she gave it to you."

"Idiot." He conked his younger sister on the head. "How can I eat it?"

"Ow…" Karin rubbed her head, gingerly. "Fine, I'll take it."

She pulled the box to her, and broke open a pair of chopsticks, and started eating it. "Wow, it tastes good." She said.

"Really?" Ren asked, eyeing her. Anju stared at the box.

"It's pretty." She said, in her quiet voice.

"And well done." Karin said, "She'd be a perfect wife!" she added, rather suggestively.

"It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything." Ren replied. "Pfft, she'll probably just one day, fall over a bridge on accident, or get herself killed. She so clumsy…"

_What if one of those thugs were to come there again and try something? Wait, why should I care? Why would, I care?_ He was looking out the window, it was dark, and almost 8, if he remembered correctly her shift probably ended in an hour or two. _She's so troublesome, it doesn't matter to me what will happen to her. Even if it does happen to her……Geez, I just wanted a taste._

"Onii-san." Karin was waving her hand in front of his face.

"What is it?" He asked, finally snapping back into reality.

"Here, give this to her." Karin said, she was holding out the now cleaned empty bento box. "Well, the next time you see her, that is."

Ren sighed, "Might as well get it over to her now then." he said.

"Have fun!" Karin said, waving after him.

"Be careful." Anju said, quietly once more.

Ren sighed, as he walked out of the house through the backdoor.

He was walking down the streets of the city, trying to remember where the diner was, all the while looking out for any good looking girls. There weren't many. They were either with their boyfriends or not his type.

Finally he came upon the diner, the big sign in the front, and the jolly atmosphere it was giving off.

He grimaced and started walking toward it. As he did so he noticed some people walking in, they were the same from last night.

_They never stop do they?_

But, he walked in any ways, and sat a little bit away from them.

He continued sitting there, and didn't order anything but a glass of water, where it sat ever since the waitress had put it there.

Once in awhile, Emi would come by, but she wouldn't really notice. She was busy since the whole place was packed.

Soon, her shift was over, as it sounded from what she said. Ren paid for his water, and walked out of the diner from the front entrance, and made his way to the back.

There he witnessed the group of thugs ganging up on her.

"Hey, girlie, your little boyfriend isn't around, so we can have as much fun as we want." One said, coming closer to her.

"N-No…"

"Come on, we promise you it'll be a lot of fun!" Another said, coming closer to her as well.

In a flash, Ren was by Emi's side. He held her close to his body, and kept here there. "Just what do you guys think you're doing?" He ordered.

"None of your business pretty boy." The one who first spoke replied.

"I believe it is, since she is my girl friend, isn't she?" He said.

They finally gave up, they didn't want to deal with a fight at the moment, so they just spat at the ground and walked off.

"Arigatou, Ren-kun!" She said, looking up at him.

"It's nothing, and stop calling me, 'Ren-kun'!" He added, mimicking the way she called him that as well. "We still barely know each other."

"So?"

"…" Ren stared at her for awhile, "Here's your bento box, my sister enjoyed eating it."

"Oh! Thank you for bringing it back to me;" She said, taking it, "you have a sister?" she added staring at him.

"Yes."

"How old is she? What's her name? Is she in High School? What does she look like?"

Ren pondered on those questions for awhile as he began walking her back to the cross streets of her home.

"She's 16 years old, I think…"

"You think? You aren't a very good brother."

He ignored what she said, "Her name is Karin Maaka."

"Ah…what a cute name!"

"She's in high school, I think…"

"You really aren't a very good brother."

"Shut up." He said, "Here's a picture of her." he reached into his pockets and took out the picture he had of her.

"Wow! She's so pretty!" Emi said, holding the picture in her hands, "She has big breasts too…"

Ren jumped slightly, "E-Excuse me?"

"Well look, doesn't she?"

"I'm not suppose to know those kind of things."

"Well you should, who knows how many guys might go after her. She has a nice body, and she looks really sweet."

Ren took the picture back and put it into his pocket, "You haven't met her yet."

"Well if she's anything like you, then she has to be really nice, right?"

He didn't answer, he simply thought, if she was anything like me, she'd be a menace to all men.

He chuckled, which made Emi stare at him confused.

"It's nothing. Here we are, will you be okay from here on?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. See you sometime soon!" with that she skipped off down the street.

He sighed watching her, then turned around and walked straight back.

As he passed by the diner's alley, he noticed the same group of thugs, this time around a blonde haired girl. A curly blonde haired girl, with big blue eyes. She was foreign, and the diner had been closed already, so apparently she was the last to leave.

Ren sighed again, _They never give up do they?_

He rushed forward, and knocked out the thugs, and was able to save the girl. He was her knight in shining armor.

He too walked her home, and got to know her. She was Sarah Kotomii, she moved to Japan from the states, ten years ago, to live with her dad. She was now 25.

But most of those details didn't matter to Ren. Now they were in her apartment, it was a much better place then Emi's which he noticed immediately. The idiotic girl probably didn't go home straight away, she probably went to the hospital, then went home.

But most of those thoughts were drowned out as well by the other things in his head.

Soon he had pushed Sarah on to the bed, and was kissing her fervently. When he reached her neck, his fangs came out and he bit down, and began drinking.

He let out a relieved sigh, and watched as she dropped down on the bed. Ren simply removed his jacket, and waited for her to come to. Then they continued with what had been their original goal.

**------**

Ren was kind of OC, but meh…I want him to have a bit of a heart of a big brother figure to his little sisters. I think that's what Karin calls him. Boy is he a playa. Well I hope you enjoyed that. I had to bump this up to M, because of some of the elements in this, but yeah…

-Yoshiko


	3. The Morning After, again…

_**My Stress Reliever**_

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 3: The Morning After, again…**

Late morning reader: Thank you, I've noticed that only my odd numbered chapters are better, my even number chapters, always suck. My one shots are good, and that's why I almost never make a chapter two to it. Yeah… 

Everyone, sorry for the wait! But, I hope this will make up for it all. Probably won't though…Did I forget to mention this takes place during like Fall-Winter time. Like it might snow and stuff.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi and Sarah Kotomii.**_

**------**

Ren was currently getting dressed. He looked over at the door to the kitchen. She was doing something or another in there. He wondered if she too, cooked. He shook the thought away as he put on his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. 

He turned around to see Sarah leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Well, I have to get to work. Will you walk me there?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, and walked over to her. She was fully dressed and was sipping coffee from her mug.

She smiled seductively, she was dressed in her work uniform already. All he had to do was wrap his arm around her waist, and let her put her cup on the table before they left her apartment.

**------**

Soon they had arrived at the restaurant, he dropped her off. She kissed him once more on the lips before entering. At the same time however, Emi was watching. She sighed. 

_I shouldn't have feelings for him…_ She thought before walking up to him. He looked down at her suprised.

"Oh, it's you." He said. 

She nodded and thrusted out a bento box. It was wrapped with a light pink handkerchief that had bunnies on it. He visibly twitched at this.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"For your sister." She said, "You said she liked it, so I thought she might like another one."

He took it from her and nodded. "Alright."

"Well, see you around." Emi said and walked into the restaurant. She went to the employee's room where their lockers were.

"Hey, who was the cute guy I saw you come with?"

"Oh, just someone."

Emi frowned as she put her bag and her coat into her locker.

**------**

Ren was walking the streets of the town, that was when he bumped into someone. He looked down to see Karin. She was wearing her coat and was alone. 

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Karin said.

He sighed and held out the bento.

"What's that?" She asked.

"She made it again, Emi Sakuragi."

"Oh! Wow, did she make it for you?"

He shook his head, "No, actually she made it for you."

"She did?" Karin asked, a bit stunned.

"Yeah. Something about saying you liked her food. That and she thinks you have big boobs." He said.

Karin turned red, "N-No kidding. You sure picked strange girlfriends." she said.

"I don't." He said. "She's not my girlfriend, actually I have had nothing to do with her."

"Oh, well, I like her. She seems really nice." Karin said, "Well, I have to get going see you around onii-chan!" she ran off, after that.

Ren watched her leave, before continuing his traveling.

**------**

Soon, Emi's shift was over and she was about to start walking to the hospital. She noticed Sarah at the entrance. She was waiting there, tiredly, tapping her heel waiting for him. 

"He won't come…" She muttered to herself as she walked past her. Emi was on the path to the hospital. Once she walked in however, she regretted even doing so.

**------**

It was a little later that Karin was about to make her way back home. She however encountered a young woman who was sitting on a park bench. She was sitting under an almost dead like tree. 

"Um…are you alright?" Karin asked. She stopped in front of the woman, and she looked up to meet the young girl in the eyes.

"You're, Karin Maaka."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your brother."

"Oh, you're Emi Sakuragi!" Karin pointed at her and then sat down next to her on the bench.

"Yeah, did your brother tell you about me?"

Karin nodded, "Somewhat." she said. "Is something the matter? You don't look so…um well."

"Oh! N-nothing, nothing's wrong. Please don't worry yourself over something like this." She jumped to her feet and waved at Karin, "It was nice to meet you, finally. See you around, I hope." then she ran off.

Karin watched her for awhile, then sighed and stood up herself, then began walking home.

**------**

A few days passed, and once Ren had his fun with Sarah, he dumped her. 

Emi noticed this in the employee changing rooms. The woman was sobbing, and telling her friends how he had dumped her. Ren on the other hand didn't realize what had had done. He dumped a girl, normally he would simply have cut off contact from the girl. Even so, he had done it, and now it would be impossible to take it back.

And then once more he felt that stress once again. He didn't even need to check, he knew it was her.

She bumped into him on accident. She looked up with her innocent face, and blinked a few times. "Ren?"

"Oh, it's you." He said, noticing how the stress would quickly disappear, when she was in the company of people.

"Would…Would you like to get some coffee?" She asked, nervously. "Just something to drink, so we can sit and talk."

He sighed, he had nothing better to do, so he agreed to it. He found himself in a small cafe. It was quite, since it was nearly empty. Especially at this time. Low music was played as the background music.

She had gotten their drinks, and sat taking small sips from her coffee.

"So…was there anything you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"N-No…" She said, then she lowered her head to stare into her coffee. "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"  
"Not really, I had nothing better to do."

"Oh…I'm glad." She said.

He irked, why was she glad, that was basically an insult to her. _I had nothing better to do, so I ended up going with her to get some coffee. That should be an insult. Why is she happy?_ He thought, staring at her.

"Oh, did your sister enjoy my food?" She asked. 

He shrugged, "I haven't seen her, school, studying, all that sort of stuff." he said.

"Oh, I was hoping to get that bento back." She said, she took another sip of her coffee, this time a bit bigger than her other sips.

He noticed something, a change in her emotions. She was staring to have the stress come back. He wanted to get rid of this nuisance, so he opened his mouth to speak. Only she cut him off, she jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I should get home." She said. "See you around." She grabbed her things and ran off.

He watched her leave, then did the same a little while later, she had paid for the drinks when she had ordered, so he was free to roam the cities. Only lately there hadn't been many people interesting to him.

**-----**

"Emi-san!" The girl turned around when her named was called out. Karin was running over to her.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said, she caught up to her, and hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, why did you have to look for me?"

"Well, I wanted to say thank you, but um, I forgot your bento box. It was very cute. Would you come home with me to get it? I had it washed days ago, I just had to give it back to you soon."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother."

"NO! Please come with me!" Karin grabbed Emi's wrist and dragged her off.

**-----**

He sighed opening the front door and walking in. It was around 11, it was a Saturday night, and he had found no girl. 

He noticed a light on in the kitchen, and the moment he went to go check it out. He regretted it, fully.

"Ren!" Emi said, smiling waving at her.

Karin smiled looking up at him, "Welcome back!"

"What is she doing here?!" He demanded pointing at the girl.

**-----**

Ack, sorry for the wait. I have such a bad habit. But, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking I have writers block for this, I have things planned for later, but not for this chapter, I hope this would get me out of the rut. I don't really remember what Karin calls her brother by. Heh. Therefore I put onii-chan. 

-Yoshiko Hatake


	4. Heartless

**My Stress Reliever**

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 4: Heartless**

-bows at the feet of my readers- I deeply apologize for the long wait. I hope this is worth it. I doubt it though. T.T

Though I am a horrible writer. Cheers. I'm trying to see if I can get the whole story written up before the new school year and I can just put up a chapter every so often. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi and Sarah Kotomii.**

**--**

After a few minutes of arguing and relentless pushing of poor Emi out the door, by Ren's doing, and pulling of Emi inside the kitchen by Karin, they reached an agreement.

Karin sat next to her new friend, Emi and Ren sat on the other side of the table glaring angrily at them.

"Well…What is she doing here?"

"Oh! Yeah." Karin looked around quickly and brought the bento box from the counter behind her. "I wanted to give her the bento box back."

Ren's eyebrow visibly twitched, "That's it? You could have just waited for me to meet with her again to give it back." he stated.

"Oh, but when would you see her? I wasn't sure when I'd see her either…you see?"

She shrugged, as if this was the most easiest answer to come up with.

"Geez." Ren sighed, he leaned forward, putting his elbow down and propping his forehead up. Then that feeling came again, a large amount of stress. He eyed Emi the only one he knew who would be like that.

"Eto…" She started, she really did look pathetic, well to Ren, as she sat there staring at her hands, wringing them slightly and trying to come up with something, "Eto…eto…I can leave!" she suddenly sputtered out staring up at him.

Her eyes were huge and she looked earnest in her thoughts. As if this generally would be the best thing possible for the Maaka family.

She gulped waiting for Ren's answer. He sat there, staring at her. Sure she was cute, and sure he really wanted to bite her, but it's not like he'd jump straight across the table right in front of his sister and suck the blood from her.

No, he'd wait…his chance would come.

**--**

And sure enough…it did. He smirked at this moment, how lucky he was to walk the cute little girl back home. She was all bundled up to be warm, her bag over her shoulder, and her bento box in her hands.

Finally we got to her apartment, she was fumbling with her keys, looking confused. Or maybe she generally was confused with which key to insert first. Possibly.

After a few minutes of key jingling. The deeply irritated Ren slammed his fist against the door causing her to jump and drop the keys. She looked up at him from where she stood. She was blushing profusely, and staring into his eyes.

The same eyes that lusted after her blood. She gulped, he smirked and made his move.

His face inched closer and closer to her face, ready to capture her neck in one fatal bite.

But, Emi didn't know that his lips were heading towards her own neck. She misinterpreted and met his face when he was close enough. Their lips touched and Ren's eyes widened in shock.

Even more so when her cold hands took hold of his face. He didn't want to kiss her, but the kiss was sweet and he held it for her benefit. She pulled away her face bright red.

"I-I-"

She began to stutter, Ren stared at her, uninterested in whatever she'd come up with. But before he could say a thing he lost conscious...again.

The last thing he heard was her little gasp while he was falling.

_What is with this girl?_

**--**

Or more to say what was wrong with him that whenever he was around her he would pass out. But for the past few days he met her unfed and hungry and eventually starved after spending hours with her. It was like teasing a dog by holding a pork chop just out of it's reach.

When he did come to he saw her face staring intently at him.

"Oh!" She said smiling, "You're up!"

Ren let out a groan as he sat up, "What time is it?"

"Seven." She said looking at her wrist. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down already.

"You sleep for a long time you know." Emi continued, "Do you sit around playing games all night?"

"I'm not you." Ren stated.

Her mouth made a little 'o' as she stared at him, "That's right, isn't it." she said, "I got back from visiting my mom!" she added.

Ren watched her for awhile, "How is she?"

Her face froze, the stress hit him again like walking into a brick wall.

"How about I make you something to eat?" She quickly said.

She was trying to evade the question again, like many times before. He sighed and got to his feet. "No, it's okay. Did you get off work?"

She shook her head, "I took a later hour." he nodded at her response.

"Shall I take you there then?" He asked, getting out of the bed.

She nodded quickly and grabbed her uniform before escaping into a bathroom.

Ren watched her leave before he grabbed his jacket and put it on, then his shoes. When she came back she was wearing her coat over the work uniform.

She seemed like she was off in her own world as she put her shoes on and left the apartment making sure to lock it after her.

As the pair were walking down the streets to get back to the main street, Emi spoke up.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"What?"

"Y-Y-Your hand."

He wanted her to sweat under the pressure he was giving her.

She gulped and spoke again, "Can I hold it?"

"My hand?"

"Your hand, y-yes." She nodded.

He chuckled and held it out for her to grasp. She took his cold hand in her warm hand as they walked to her work place.

When they reached the entrance she let go of his hand and spun around to look at him.

"Uhm…" She started, wringing her hands again, "I was wondering, want to meet me after work again? We can go and get some late dinner? Or something?"

The stress he smelled left.

His eyebrow arched up, "We aren't dating. No." he let out a laugh, her face fell in utter shock at how mean he could be.

"Sorry, but I hope this is the last time I see you." He gave her a short wave and walked off shaking his head.

_This is the last time I deal with someone like that._ He thought.

**--**

I do not deserve you readers. Well for those who actually have been waiting and are or have read this. Thanks a ton.

-Yoshiko


	5. Cold

**My Stress Reliever**

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 5: Cold**

Another chapter. Watch out for the drama!

Cheers-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi and Sarah Kotomii.**

**--**

A sigh escaped the pretty face of Ren Maaka. His companion looked over at him, concerned.

"Oh dear, Ren-san, what's wrong?"

His attention went back to her, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." he gave her a devious little grin as they neared her home. Or he thought.

He looked up at the all to familiar restaurant. Marks Restaurant.

Curious how he never saw the name before but always came to it, every time.

He looked over at the girl on his arm, "Are you hungry or something?"

"No, not really. You led us here."

_Damn, that girl has rubbed off on my already._ He groaned.

"Well lets get something to eat, since we're already here." He said. She shrugged and led him in.

The moment he stepped into the restaurant he became dodgy, odd for a man like him. He was looking everywhere on alert for _that_ girl.

But no, he was met by that man.

He had blond hair was tall and lanky but looked old. He had a bushy mustache that was brushed straight and curled at the ends.

"Welcome, please let me show you to your seat." He said, holding a hand out to guide them down one side of the restaurant.

The woman led Ren by the hand down the right side of the restaurant. They were seated at a booth and given menus.

"What looks good to you?" The woman asked looking over her menu to him. But Ren was looking off to the side, not even having touched his menu.

"Ren…" She pouted and ran her foot up his inner leg. He was forced to look back at her now.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked.

"I don't know what to order." He lied.

"Oh! Then how about I order two different things for both of us and if you don't like your own you can trade with me." She suggested.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll just have some water. You eat though."

"Uhh…okay." She muttered, and then when the waiter came by, the older man, Ren spoke after the woman had given her order.

"Where's that one waitress Emi?" He asked.

The man's eyes narrowed. And the woman looked at him angrily. He watched them from the corner of his eye.

"She's my sister, I'm wondering where she's been."

"Oh dear god." The man said, "My name is Marks, the owner of this restaurant and manager. She called in sick for the past two days."

Ren raised an eyebrow, so she got a cold from not wearing mittens.

"Her mom's been in the hospital for almost a year, and her dad is nowhere to be seen. I hope she's okay."

Ren nodded his head and the waiter left.

"Oh my, I hope your sister is okay. Do you want to go look for her or something?"

"Nah, I'm guessing the fool got a cold. I'll check on her tomorrow…" He noted she had a look on her face. "With soup." He choked out. The face disappeared and was replaced with a calmer, sweeter face.

He groaned, "I gotta take off." he said getting up the moment the food came. He ran off leaving the woman sitting there with a shocked look on her face as if someone slapped her with an iron wok.

**--**

_Geez, what this girl does to me._ He thought as he ran off to the hospital where she would normally be.

And was.

She was sitting out on a bench, holding some papers in her hands, they almost looked crumbled up since her hands were shaking.

He sat down next to her, she didn't seem to have realized he was there next to her.

"Emi." He said putting an arm around her. Then something seemed to have shattered, she shot up the papers flying everywhere as she stepped away from me.

I stood up and walked closer to her and examined her face, her cheeks slick with tears, and her eyes red and swollen. "Emi, tell me, what happened."

She shook her head furiously, and when she was pulled into a hug from Ren she started to beat him or tried to. Her little fists against his chest, did nothing as she tried to beat him senseless.

He stood there until she calmed down, the beating stopped and he stood there holding her.

Finally, she stopped crying and looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

"You rubbed off on my dope. Now tell me, what happened?"

**--**

I sat there next to Emi who was staring at the body of her mother. I looked past the body at a spot on the wall. I was intent on not looking at the body what so ever.

Emi had just done the hardest thing in her life, to choose to pull the plug on her mother. She had no other choice now, she hadn't awoken in the past year, there would be no hope now.

I did look at the body, at last, and noticed there wasn't any similarities between daughter and mother. Maybe they had the same eye colors but he wouldn't know.

But while they sat there, Emi stayed silent.

"We should go." Ren said standing up quickly.

"No, I need to set up the funeral process. I need to call relatives, I need to–"

"Call them in the morning, set up everything in the morning. You need sleep." He said, standing up.

She shook her head furiously again.

He let out a sigh. _What I do for this girl…_

"How about I help you with the funeral arrangements? In the morning you should call your family members to alert them of her death."

She nodded her head furiously.

He held her face in my hands, now that they were standing he could see her face clearly. There were no more tears, just red eyes.

"You're going to hurt your neck."

She nodded her head slowly this time.

**--**

An hour later, Ren had been waiting outside, Emi was inside. She was sure she could set up the funeral on her own.

When she got outside Ren got to his feet, off the chair. "Well?"

"Three days from now. Tonight they'll get the body to the morgue. Tomorrow it'll be dressed and ready for the funeral. Apparently, mom had everything set up already." She said, "Her clothes had been set aside, a picture, everything. She even picked out an urn to store the ashes in and everything."

"You're keeping the body?" He asked, raising an eyebrow a little shocked by this news.

She shook her head slowly, "No, I'll go down to the beach where we used to go and I'll scatter them."

"Ah…" Ren said and looked around.

"I'll take you home, okay?" He stated. She nodded her head slowly again, and followed after Ren.

When they got to the apartment door she took her keys out slowly, flipped through them got to the right key and stuck it into the hole and turned. It was so mechanical that Ren seemed to snap.

He slammed his hand against the door and stared down at her.

She slowly looked up at him.

"I can take it away." He offered, "The pain you feel now. I can take it all away now."

There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she watched him, "Really?"

He gave one short nod of his head. "One condition."

He brought his forehead down to her's.

"You need to know, this isn't any special relationship."

She was silent.

"It's a one-time thing."

She was silent again.

"I'm not going to be your boyfriend."

"I understand." She sounded mature. Which was odd coming from a childish girl who still had a stuffed animal from her youth.

**--**

Meh…A cliff-hanger. I wrote the original bedroom scene, but cut and pasted it into the next chapter. I wondered if I should ever become an erotic novelist. Like in Friends when Chandler's mom was an erotic novelist. Then I realized, I'm inexperienced, what would I know. Haha. Well…yea……

-Yoshiko


	6. Heartfelt Memories

**My Stress Reliever**

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 6: Heartfelt Memories**

Another chapter! And more drama. Be wary of it. xD

Cheers-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi and Sarah Kotomii.**

**--**

Ren sat down on the bed and watched as Emi slowly and nervously unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse. But that was all he needed. That smell it was overpowering like a perfume, only not overbearing.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, she blushed lightly but didn't resist.

He started to kiss her before his lips moved down to her neck. She let out a small gasp when he started to suck at a certain point, and then her eyes widened when his teeth sunk into the skin.

**--**

In the aftermath, he lied down next to her stroking her face. It was still a little wet from the tears previously at the hospital. She had conked out since he took blood from her. So in his own terms he didn't get anything in "return" yet.

Soon the light started to poke out from behind the hills. It was dawn. He groaned and got up to his knees. He pulled the curtains closed but the sun still shone through the thing lace curtains. He groaned getting a bit burned from a stray ray of light. He grabbed his jacket and draped it over the window.

He looked over at Emi when he heard the bed sheets rustle and she was propping herself up with her elbows and staring at him.

"You're still here…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked the question, as if it was mundane and simple.

"Because normally…"

"Well this isn't 'normally'" He then said.

"Hmm. That's true isn't it?" She asked, speaking cheerfully as she hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

She seemed more upbeat now.

He sighed sitting down on the ground with his back up against the bed.

**--**

After she had done her business in the bathroom she was at the phone with a phonebook opened on her lap.

"Aunty Marinko?" She said her voice was upbeat and happy instead of it's usual dullness.

"Uhm. Yes. I'm fine." She stated.

"My mother…" Her voice saddened, "I'm sorry but she's passed on. Her funeral is in two days. Will you be able to–"

"Oh…" Emi's face fell as she was hit by another blow. "I understand. Bye."

She hung up the phone and stared at the name in the phonebook. She grabbed the big red marker and drew a line through Aunty Marinko and Uncle Daichi.

After a few seconds she picked up the phone and the cycle began once again…and continued for the next few pages in the address book her mother had owned. It was small and had a plastic cover with some kittens on it. The book had family members, sisters, brothers, cousins, and such. Unfortunately, each one was striked out in the book by Emi.

Little by little Ren noticed the stress coming back onto her. He could smell it, and it was shocking how it came back so quickly.

Finally the last straw and the last person in the book. She threw it down onto the ground in anger and stormed off into the kitchen. Ren sat there for a few seconds before getting to his feet and dragging himself into the kitchen.

This was where Emi was in a complete mess tearing apart the address book in a crying fit.

"Emi." He said her name quietly. She didn't turn to him, only stood hunched over the sink.

He walked over to her and grabbed onto her waist, he slowly turned her around to face him.

She was once again in the same state she had been in a day before.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't!" She yelled out, "No one is coming! They associate her as scum of the Earth! They all hate her! And me!"

She started to tug at her hair in anguish. But, Ren only took her hands in his and held them away from her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He said and kissed her lips softly.

She nodded her head. Ren noticed something in the sea of white paper, black ink and red marks. He let go of one hand and held the other as he knelt down onto one knee and picked up a paper all but one name hadn't been striked out.

"See? There's still hope." He said and held the paper out. Emi took it with her free hand.

"Thank you…" She muttered. Ren smiled as he brought her hand, palm facing upwards, towards his lips. She blushed as his lips grazed her finger tips and eventually kissed her palm.

_If I do it again, there won't be enough. _He thought._ It's better to wait and see if it builds more and more._

He decided that would be the best measure.

"Ren?" She asked, watching him.

The vampire looked up at her.

"Will you go somewhere with me later?" She asked, looking highly embarrassed.

"Sure."

**--**

Thus they were on the beach. Ren wearing a trench coat, sun glasses, gloves, and a hat. He told her he had a skin condition.

She bought it and thus she was standing close to the tide, letting the water tickle her toes. While Ren stood back under an umbrella. Extra precaution. It was Emi's idea.

He mentally cursed, this beach was familiar even to him. It was no privately owned but there was nothing stopping people from coming over to lounge there. Thankfully there was no one around today.

He sighed watching her.

"So you really like this beach?" He called out.

She spun around a look of surprise, she probably forgot he was still there. Then, she smiled softly and nodded her head quickly.

"My mom took me here every day in the morning before school." She said, walking along the beach and then turning around to watch the tide take away the foot steps. "We'd go every day and we'd meet after school too. Where we'd eat lunch on the beach." She added.

"That sounds nice." Ren stated.

"It was." She said, turning around and clasping her hands together behind her back. She stared out at the horizon of the beach.

"Hmm…" He mused, and looked around. Then he spotted a white beach front house. It was huge. Why hadn't he noticed it before. A huge beach front home. With plenty of room and a nice distance from the beach so that the tide wouldn't get to the residents. There was a wide front porch and a swing out in front. But the house looked vacant and empty. There was an appearance of cobwebs. It must have been vacant.

_Shit._

**--**

"There is no sex fool."

Thanks for reading! I hope people aren't annoyed by all the drama. You know? I kinda wanted to get this story going and get to the serious points. Since they are important, you know? Well they're important in my head. Haha.

-Yoshiko


	7. Funeral Procession

**My Stress Reliever**

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 7: Funeral Procession**

Another chapter! Sorry for all the drama. I hope you guys will stick with this story to the end.

Cheers-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi and Sarah Kotomii.**

**--**

That huge beach house still haunted Ren. It stayed in his mind, it was so annoying. It was the first time that he ever thought about something other than women. He sighed and finally went to his parents.

And after some begging they gave in.

**--**

Today was the funeral. Emi was dressed in her black dress at the ready, standing by for the one person that would show up. Her grandfather.

A lone black Sedan showed up. Then the driver crossed over to the back seat door. He opened it and helped out the old man. He was a feeble and well into his days. Emi smiled and greeted him putting on the correct face when she got near. Ren stood in the safety of the hall where the funeral was to take place. He was wearing a black suit and a coat over it with glasses, and gloves, again.

He saw Emi come in with her grandfather, then heard the sound of more cars driving up. After seating her grandfather she rushed off to greet her other relatives. Ren guessed that only one person was most likely capable of getting the family there by force. He smirked as he observed the man from the back, where he stood.

Then more relatives filed in with grim and annoyed looks on their faces.

**--**

While everyone was gathered outside catching up with people. Emi stood beside Ren. Everyone else around them seemed to be wrapped up in talking about the death of her mother. A few tidbits of the women's conversations reached his ears.

"What a tramp. I bet you she was hanging out with that boy while her mother was dying."

"I heard she died peacefully, though. Good thing she didn't know her daughter was a whore."

"Disgusting. She even brings him here."

"I can't believe grandfather dragged us out here for nothing."

"Shh, they can hear!"

"I hope they can. Then they can burn in hell."

And once the group moved out of ear range due to a persistent aunt, Ren looked over at Emi.

Her head was down and again the scent of stress reached his nostrils. He sighed. He hoped it would go away eventually.

**--**

"Emi?"

The girl looked up at the vampire as they walked down a street back to her apartment. It was late afternoon. He still walked around with his coverage.

"Care to spend a week with me?"

"Where?" She asked, surprised. _Hadn't he done enough for me?_

"On that beach. Turns out my parents own that house. I got them to lend it to me for the week."

She nodded, then stopped walking when they were just a few feet from her apartment complex.

"I think I will go. I want to spread mom's ashes there too."

A slight pang of dread hit Ren. "Ah." He said.

"I'll pack, yea?"

He blinked a few times, she seemed so upbeat now. That might have been for the better. "We can pick up mom after I pack!"

Emi rushed off and Ren slowly followed after her, dreading the week. But knowing that a sweet treat was to await him in the end.

**--**

"Wah…it's huge!"

Ren surveyed the living room, the whole house had a simple decoration theme. It was clean cut and uncluttered. Emi ran out in front of Ren and spun around in the vast living room. The whole house was Westernized.

The corner of his lip hitched up when he watched her. But he was mentally slapped when the thoughts crossed his mind.

"You go explore. Don't get lost while I unpack." He picked up her two bags, and his one and walked down a hall with the bouncy Emi not too far ahead. He reached a room and opened it. That would be where he and Emi would spend the nights.

He set the bags down and carefully placed his clothes away in the drawer set. Then in the other one adjacent to the first he simply stuffed Emi's clothing away, not really caring what she would end up doing in the end.

When he walked out of the room he saw the urn that was set on the mantle. Emi's mom. He shivered slightly. Why humans wanted to be burned and then spread out, he would never know, nor did he really want to know.

There was a loud crash and Ren ran to the kitchen. There Emi was standing over some fallen pots. She bent down and picked them up before putting them away quickly.

Ren rolled his eyes and sighed, "Try not to break anything." he said in a dulled tone.

She nodded quickly.

"I'll go shower first then." She said, looking around quickly, before her eyes settled onto Ren.

He sighed, "I'll show you the way." he said and led her down a hallway to the bathroom that was across from their room.

**--**

It was later at night that Ren walked into the living room and saw Emi sitting there staring at the TV screen. She was holding the urn and not really paying any attention to the TV program.

He let out a sigh, "What's wrong Emi?"

She shook her head. He sighed again and took a seat next to her, his arms draped onto the back of the chair. "Something to do with your mom?" He asked.

She nodded her head. She did look adorable in moments like this. Sitting there, all curled up hugging the urn to her body.

"I can't go out there."

Ren's head turned to the window near by where the curtains had been pulled back. A full moon and a somewhat high tide. The water was pitch black and the moon shined a golden reflection.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"I can't throw her ashes out there."

"Ah."

"I can't part with them!" She lowered her head and a hiccup escaped from her.

"Ah."

"I know I'm supposed to empty the urn into the water. That's what they told me to do."

"Why not keep them all then?"

"No! I couldn't trap mom like that!"

There was silence that followed her last statement.

"Want me to do it for you then?"

She looked up at me, tear streaked cheeks, watery eyes, and all. "I couldn't!" She said and wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve. "It would be too much trouble."

"No, no." Ren said, getting up, "No trouble at all." he said, though there was an edge of annoyance.

She let him take the urn out of her arms and she watched with a look of awe as Ren walked out of the house and towards the pier.

**--**

I don't know why, but I am stopping there. When my mom was cremated her ashes were thrown into the ocean as well. Her favorite beach, actually. I'm not sure how they do it in Japan, but I'll just say she got the ashes after asking for them or something? XD;; Sorry for my incompetence. I wonder if I used the word right. haha.

-Yoshiko


	8. Happiness

**My Stress Reliever**

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 8: Happiness**

This be the last chapter. Wow I didn't know I'd end this story short. O.O That might be a good thing. Haha. But I hope you guys liked the story. If you don't constructive criticism would be great, don't flame and be an idiot. Thank you.

Cheers-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi.**

**--**

Once on the pier, Ren looked down into the pitch black waters. He slightly wondered what time it was now. He instead took off the lid of the urn and began to dump the contents into the water unceremoniously.

Then a gust of wind appeared scooping up some of the ashes and blowing them into the air and then into the water. Ren set the urn up and looked into it. Half of the contents remained. His eyes narrowed.

"Is this what humans are supposed to do?" He asked himself, then looked around, he felt a sudden chill, which was odd.

He put the lid back and stared into the water for a few minutes, before he decided to enter the house again.

There he found Emi asleep on the couch. Had she been waiting for him? He wasn't gone long, was he?

He sighed, she did stupid things all the time. He set the urn back to it's original position on the mantel. He picked up a blanket and draped it over her, before leaving the house again.

**--**

A little while after that Ren found himself in the ocean. Deep enough that it was waist deep. His hands skimming the water beside him. It was cold but not as cold as he probably was. Even now the thought of why he was in the ocean eluded him.

Then he felt the little waves hitting his bare back. He looked over his shoulder to see Emi walking over. But instead of the water being waist deep like it was for him, it was much more deeper for her. Reaching below her chest.

He chuckled, and she stared up at him in silence.

"Emi…"

"H-Hai?" She let out in a slight squeak.

"Emi…"

"Hai?" She asked, looking perplexed.

"Nothing." There followed silence for awhile.

He stood there for awhile letting the silence roll over him. The moon's reflection was yards away almost like it was touchable. Emi stayed quiet staring up at him. She peeled her eyes off of him and stared off at the reflection of the moon. But eventually she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Emi?"

She jumped a bit and looked down at the dark water again.

"Emi." He said again, "Answer me."

"H-Hai!" She squeaked again.

"Can I trust you?" A new feeling seemed to have emerged within him. It wasn't lust. It wasn't anger, either. One of the two main emotions that he was so used to.

"O-Of course." She said, staring up at him, "Ren-kun, what's wrong? You're making me worry."

He turned to her and took a step forward, she subconsciously took a step back and stepped on a rock. She winced in pain and hopped forward into Ren's open arms. He picked her up into the air, holding her in his arms carefully.

She turned bright red, looking down into his arms while her toes tried to touch the surface of the water.

"Heh." Ren started, "You really are cute." his lips curved into a smirk, "No wonder those guys tried to rape you."

"E-Eh?" She asked, confused as she looked up at him. But then his lips crashed down onto hers taking her breath away with it.

**--**

It was in the morning that Ren watched the sun light inch along the floor slowly, pouring in from the small crack that was left from not closing the curtains properly.

The sheets rustled slightly as Emi moved a bit. A small smile came onto Ren's face as he moved his head onto her abdomen.

She stirred a bit more before her eyes slowly opened and looked around. They looked at the closed curtains and the light that nearly reached the bed. Her eyes finally fell onto Ren's face. She jumped slightly in shock and almost fell off the bed.

"R-Ren-kun…" She stuttered and her face went beet red again.

"Good morning." He said. Ren looked tired, while Emi looked well-rested.

"Ah! Ren-kun, did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, worried.

"No." He said, "I was watching you for most of the time."

If it was possible, she became more red in the face.

The small smile came to his face again, "You really are cute." he said.

She shook her head, "N-No, I'm not. I'm just an idiot."

He laughed, "Maybe that too."

"E-Eh?"

"Can I trust you?" There was a hint of uncertainty as he looked off to the side.

Emi's fingers threaded through his hair, as one hand went down to the side of his face to turn his head slightly to face her.

"I've given you my heart. I trust you, so you can trust me with anything." She said.

"I'm a vampire."

There was silence and he looked away again.

"Ren." She said, turning his head to face her again, "Maybe you should sleep. I'll wake you up later, yeah?"

"No. I'm not delusional. Or sleep deprived."

"Yes, you are." She stated. "You didn't sleep last night."

"I'm telling the truth. Do you not believe me?"

"…Are you telling the truth?" She asked, there was doubt.

"Yes."

"Oh wow!" She said, sitting up a little more, "Can I see the fangs?" she was excited now.

He laughed as her fingers tried to open up his mouth. He grabbed the hands in his own, flipping over onto his back and bringing one of her hands to his mouth. He kissed the palm and nipped at it, making her giggle.

"Ah…will you bite me?"

"Is that a request?"

"Uhm…n-no." She said, he looked up at her, she looked upside down to him, from where his head was positioned. "I was wondering, will you bite me now...or in the future." She was blushing again. He chuckled.

"No." He said, "Only if you want me to." she seemed a bit relieved, "I have bitten you before though."

"EH?!" She looked surprised at this.

He flipped back onto his stomach and explained how it worked for him. "So I drank your blood _that_ night." He talked about the night that started the spiraling effect.

"Oh." She said, sitting there and staring off to the wall behind Ren's head.

"Emi?"

"D-Do I taste good?" She asked, uncertain.

He laughed and nodded, "My perfect taste."

She blushed and look away before sitting up and leaning on her knees, "Let me see your fangs." she said, he sat up to get away from her as her hands came at him to try and get a glimpse of them.

"Come on just one peek!" She begged, her hands on his jaw. She continued to say this whenever he'd try to resist by moving his head out of the way or slip out from her grasp.

After a few minutes of struggling Ren grabbed both of her hands in his again. With a jerking movement he pulled her closer to his chest with the hand that was running down her bare back.

"If you keep talking, I'll rape you." He joked, and added a wink as they collapsed onto the bed again.

**--**

Thus it ends. I kind of had other ideas for this originally. I guess when I went through the AMSAT program my mind was wiped clean of all fanfictions. Disections were like the main things on my mind, tests, all that. I probably had some great, sweet, cheesy moments for them. XD; But I'm glad how this ended. I was disappointed near the beginning. But now, here, I'm actually glad. Obviously, Emi is a bit of an oddball, that's how she'd take it when Ren confessed. Teehee. I hope you all liked my fanfics. Really sorry for the year long wait to actually read the fourth to last chapters of this fanfic. Really sorry. Please don't hate me. There's probably a ton of mistakes in this since, I wrote it with a twitching eye. x.O like that.

-Yoshiko


	9. Omake

**My Stress Reliever**

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**O M A K E**

Okay, it's not really a _chapter_. But it's **something**…

Well something stupid, in my own mind. XD; Maybe I've lost my own mind. But I had this image for it.

Cheers-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire as it's known in North America. I own Emi Sakuragi.**

**--**

_a few months later_

A piece of furniture went flying through the air and Ren narrowly dodged it.

"Have you lost your mind?!" His mother barked at him.

"Carrera…" Henry started, trying to control her anger.

"You shut up!" Carrera barked, turning on her husband.

He slinked back to watch the brutal torture his son was to go through.

Carrera picked up another near by furniture piece and held it high above her head, "You moron!" she yelled, chucking it at his head, Ren dodged again.

Emi sat on the couch with wide eyes watching Carrera beat down on her son. Karin grinned, ignoring the war.

"So, Emi, you'll be marrying Ren-nii san?" She asked.

Emi nodded her head quickly.

"Oh! That's so great! I get to have an older sister." Karin said, clapping her hands together.

Anju situated herself on the seat beside Emi, silently.

"Oh! This is our little sister, Anju." Karin said, motioning to her.

Emi looked at her and smiled, "She's adorable!" she smiled at Anju, "I'm Emi. I'll be your big sister."

Anju stared up at her for awhile. The doll in her arms spoke instead, "You seem a little stupid. Do you know what you're stepping into?" it asked, quite brashly.

Emi recoiled almost colliding with Karin in the process.

"Wow, really good ventriloquism!" Emi commented, returning to normal, "But, uhm–"

"Boogie-kun."

"Boogie-kun is a bit rude, don't you think?" Emi asked.

"I speak only the truth." The doll retorted.

Emi looked stumped for awhile.

"So, Emi-chan are you going to have a wedding?" Karin asked.

"Ah…" Emi was thrown off by the question, but glad to have a change in topic. "Maybe, it depends if Ren wants one."

"Oh. Will you be having children soon then?"

"Yup! Actually, I'm pregnant now." She said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" Henry said out loud, his ears picking up on that last sentence.

"Pregnant?" Ren asked, his eyes wide and staring at Emi.

She nodded her head.

"She's…pregnant?" Carrera started, "You moron! You've already knocked her up with one of your spawns!" she was throwing the last piece of furniture when he dodged that as well. But she threw the final blow by sending her slipper sharply through the air and hitting him in the end. He fell to the floor like a life-less doll.

Carrera sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "Emi-san, welcome to the family." she then said, returning to normal and smiling at the little girl.

Emi nodded her head.

She was doing the right thing…right?

**--**

So there. I lied. Hehe. I got this all thought up in my head and I then thought, I should write that!

-Yoshiko


End file.
